Surprising killjoy
by mineko-chan94
Summary: its a surprise so just read it!:
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: ALL pure fiction**

**

* * *

**

A shrill ring came from the oven.

" Looks like its done..!" Meagan called as she busied herself again in making the salad.

" Coming!" She called back as she made her way to the kitchen counter.

" Where have you been anyway..?" Meagan asked her.

" In the living room. I wanted to see if the guys were really doing their job." She replied as she opened the oven.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed as she took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the counter.

"You're gonna put icing on that, aren't you?" Meagam said

"Of course, silly..! A cake is never a cake without icing."

"Ameri..! Meagan..!" A guy barged in to the kitchen.

" Don't Tell me you're hungry, Brett.. I'm not gonna give you any salad."

"Go ahead... but I have bad news.." Brett said.

"HUH..?! What do you mean?" Ameri asked shaping the icing on the cake.

"Wayne texted. He's coming home now."

both eyes widened in horror.

"NOW..!?!?!"

"Well.. he'll be taking the subway..It'll take him two hours." Brett looked at his watch.

"Hey guys..!" Another one entered the kitchen.

" What is it now. Llyod?"

" I was just wondering if I should hang silver stars or the gold trinkets..?"

" Just hang everything" Meagan said impatiently.

" Allright!"

Llyod went on his merry little way.

" Did Wayne drained out of ideas to distract him?" Ameri asked again.

"Afarid so.. last time I'd checked, he persuaded him to go to a bar."

" That's a stupid idea." Meagan remarked as she carefully hid the salad in the freezer.

" Yeah.. I know." Brett frowned at his cellphone beeped again. His expression surprised.

" What now?" Ameri asked while giving the cake final touches.

" They got off the subway.. took a taxi too.. I got top warn the others."

Brett sprinted towards the living room where the rest of the where decorating.

"Where are we going to hide the cake?" Ameri said.." It too huge..!"

" Put it back in the oven.. FAST!"

* * *

**And there you have it guys.. the end of my first story for the month..**

**so busy on studies though.. **

**ill try to make chapter two allright..?**

**No flames please..!  
**

**Ja Ne..!**


	2. Hello Keiran!

**Tralalalalalla..!!!**

**Hey y'all..!**

**Guess what?**

**IM BACK..!**

**AHAHAHA..sorry i haven't been injected yet that's why i'm so tipsy.**

**well, anyways..here's the sequel.**

**ENJOY MINNA..!**

"Hey dude..! it's too early, why don't we buy something to eat somewhere.." Wayne said while catching up.

" Y'know you're at it all day. I'm tired. I want to sleep and I don't think I can receal myself liking fastfood." He stooped as he saw his gate open.

"What the --------- " Suspicious and anxious, he ran to the front door.

" Hey dude..WAIT..!"

* * *

"Hello..! Anybody there..?" He called as he entered his house. The hallways were dark and it was too quiet.

" Hey dude..!It was.. um.. you see.." Wayne stammered to reason just then.

" Hey Keiran..!" Brett showed out of nowhere.

" What're you doing here?" Keiran grunted. Wayne sighed.

"Chill dude... I just trashed into your place with the guys.. Haven't Wayne told you?"

Keiran glared at Wayne as he apologetically smiled in return.

" Allright.. Just hog in my living room thenn.I'll just go to the kitchen.." Keiran was laready past them when he said that5.

* * *

" Ameri..? I'll just go to the living room.." Meagan left.

" What?! You're leaving me here?! Hey wait..!" Ameri sighed as she leaned on the sink.

Unexpectedly, Kieran entered. She straightened up.

" Hi!" She stood up surprised and quickly stood infront of the oven where the cake was.

" What're you doing here?" Keiran asked annoyed.

" Nothing." She lied.

"Yeah.. right." Keiran was about to open the fridge when her hand shot to push his hand away from the fridge's door's handle.

" What do you think you're doing?" He wasfurios.

"Ah..you see.." Ameri was picking her words" Um..what do you want from the ref.?"

" WATER" He snapped . He tried again but Ameri wouldn't let him touch the damned fridge.

" Let me." with shaky ahnds, she took a bottle of mineral water from the stash and slammed it before Kieran could see the huge bowl of Salad inside.

" Thanks." Keiran mumbled noticing Ameri getting paler.

" Are you okey, Ameri?"

" FINE..! never felt better.1" she said nervously, praying that he'll never glance at the oven.

Keiran caught her eye and went to the oven.

"HEY..! Keiran..! STOP!!"

TOO LATE, he opened the lid and the huge cake appeared.

" What's this?" He demanded

" Umm.. I've culinary arts this semester.. Baking Lessons."

"You haven't taken Culinary Arts or Baking Lessons..for the matter." Keiran stated matter-of-factly.

"but--"

Then. she remembered that they were classmates

* * *

**All rightie now folks..!**

**the shows over..**

**tune in again for more mouth-watering events(ehem)**

**that is if you feel like it.**

**bye for now guys** ..!** I've got Psych Homework to finish.**

**Ja Ne..!**


	3. Cold Treatment

**_weetteeeweeew..!!!_**

**_ahahah..!!_**

**_I'M back!!!_**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEIRAN..!!" His friends greeted him as he and Ameri went to the living room. He noticed that the walls were filled with silver stars and gold trinkets, there was a banner that said 'HAPPY B-DAY!" just beside the humungous chandelier.

He managed to smile half-heartedly then grumbled:

"I hate surprises.."

* * *

"And here comes the traditional birthday cake..!" Llyod said as Ameri and Wayne entered with the gigantic three-layered cake.

"Well, everyone.." Ameri handed out forks and plates, excited to let them taste her masterpiece.

"Whatr'e we waiting for..?..the Apocalypse.?!..Lets dig-in..!" Brett exclaimed.

"Hold-up, Mister..!" Meagan said. "Let's make the birthday boy blow his candle first."

"All right.." Keiran blew the candle Ameri no sooner lighted.

"I thought the wishing part comes first.." Ameri asked.

" I don't believe in that rubbish." He bluntly pointed-out.

* * *

"This tastes GREAT..!" Llyod exalted while slicing his 5th piece of cake.

"No..Llyod..its HEAVENLY..!" Brett has those dreamy eyes.

"how could you make this...so..PERFECTLY..?!?" Wayne complimented.

"Um..?" Ameri couldn't help but blush at the compliments

"HEY GUYS..!!!..YOU HAVEN'T TOUCHED MY SALAD..!!..thats not fair..!" Meagan pouted.

"Don't worry ,Babe." Wayne said. "I'll take it all to my house..!"

"Thanks..Babe.." Meagan sneered..."Gald to know I could always have you for consolation.."

" Hey Keiran..! It's your birthday..You should eat some of these cake..afterall its all yours..!" Brett offered his plate to him.

Keiran just pushed him away saying.."I Hate Sweets.."

"Too bad..Ameri's cake tastes really good." Llyod said.

"Tch." He grunted then yawned.

Another heartstab.

Sensing her distress, Meagan placed a knowing hand on her shoulder.

"Just a note about that aloof cousin of mine.."She said. "He's just a natural killjoy."

Grateful to have Meagan at her side, she smiled.

"Glad to know."

* * *

"Okey..!!" Ameri said regaining her cheerfullness."Time to open the presents..!"

* * *

_**All right People..!!!**_

_**thats it for now..**_

_**homework and school demands more time from me..**_

_**i'm hoping it doesnt defines me now..**_

_**ahahah**_

_**tteeceee..!!!**_

_**ja'ne..!  
**_


End file.
